Crazy World
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Sejak pernikahan itu terjadi, Baekhyun pikir ia akan hidup bahagia dengan sang suami, Kris. Akan tetapi itu semua hanya impiannya belaka, disaat Chanyeol bersikap aneh dan tidak memandangnya sebagai Kakak Ipar pada umurnya. Adik Kris itu bahkan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang boneka seks, yang seenaknya diperlakukan tidak manusiawi. CHANBAEK SLIGHT KRISBAEK/RAPE/LEMON/LIME
1. Chapter 1

**__ Crazy World __**

Pairing : ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek

Genre : Hurt / Comfrot / Angst

Rate : M

Warning : BOYSLOVE, BOY X BOY, OOC, AU, Typo's, **LEMON/LIME/RAPE** , DEATH CHARA!  
.

.

.  
a/n : Yo! Oneshoot egen! Semoga kalian suka.. Dan ini 100% karya asliku.. mohon maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan pasaran..  
.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**  
.

.

.  
 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**  
.

.

.  
\- Happy Reading -  
.

.

.  
Sekarang hari minggu, hari dimana akan menjadi hari bersejarah untuk Baekhyun. Sudah sejak lama ia menantikan hari ini terjadi. Bagaikan meraih mimpi. Baekhyun akhirnya menikah dengan sosok pria yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum manis, memperhatikan kembali setiap detail bagian tubuhnya yang sudah memakai tuxedo putih pemberian calon suaminya. Baekhyun sangat tidak sabar mengikat janji suci dengan pria pujaan. Dan entah kenapa ia meruntuki waktu yang berjalan lamban dari biasanya.

"Oh? Lihatlah, anak Ibu yang manis ini. Kau sangat manis dan elegan dengan tuxedo itu, sayang" Nyonya Byun menatap haru putra bungsunya yang sekarang sudah besar. Nyonya Byun merasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Lihatlah, putranya ini. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menimang Bayi Baekhyun, dan sekarang sudah akan menikah lagi.

"Ibu pasti akan kesepian setelah ini" lirihnya, membuat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Ibu~ jangan berkata begitu. Aku pasti sering main kerumah untuk menemani Ibu kok. Aku janji" sahut Baekhyun segera memeluk sayang wanita paruh baya yang sudah merawatnya ini.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh gemas melihat putra bungsunya, " harus rajin menemui Ibu. Jika tidak, Ibu akan menyita persediaan buah strawberry-mu" candanya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin merenggut lucu. "Ibu bercanda, sayang" sambungnya, begitu melihat wajah merajuk putranya.

"Ibu sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah merestui hubunganku dengannya" ujar Baekhyun, menatap lekat manik hitam Ibunya.

"Tentu, sayang. Berjanjilah. Kau akan bahagia dan tidak menangis lagi" ucap Nyonya Byun, disambut anggukkan pelan pemuda didepannya.

"Terima kasih, Bu"  
.

.

.  
Pesta pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai ketentuan yang diinginkan kedua mempelai. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah mengutarakan janji suci yang akan mengikat mereka untuk selalu bersama satu sama lain dihadapan Yang Maha Kuasa. Sepasang cincin yang dibeli dengan pemesanan khusus sudah terpasang indah dijari manis tiap mempelai. Tawa haru dan bahagia tersemat apik di setiap undangan yang hadir, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan kedua mempelai.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundaknya yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu sering menjabat tangan tiap undangan, dan menggandeng suaminya. Walau tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia yang menjalar tiap denyut nadinya.

"Kau lelah, sayang" sebuah pijatan lembut mendarat dipundaknya lembut. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis begitu tahu suaminya lah yang menyentuhnya.

"Sejujurnya ya. Tapi, aku tidak masalah dengan rasa sakit dan pegal ini. Sebab, itu semua terbayar oleh kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan sekarang" sahutnya, seraya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, guna memandang wajah tampan suaminya.

Kris terkekeh geli mendengarnya, "Aku juga demikian, Baek" ujarnya, mendaratkan kecupan mesra dibibir plum itu. "Sekarang mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, Sayang" lanjutnya, disambut anggukkan antusias pemuda Byun.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menyiapkan itu untukku. Bagaimana pun, itu tugasku sebagai istrimu" gumam Baekhyun, merasa tidak enak merepotkan suaminya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hm? Mandi sendiri atau mau aku mandikan?" tutur Kris, diiringi seringaian jahil yang melekat indah dibibir tebalnya. Sukses mengundang warna merah pekat yang menghiasi wajah imut itu Kris tidak tahan untuk menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya. Baekhyun terpekik kaget merasakan tubuhnya diangkat secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku meralat ucapanku. Sepertinya kita akan mandi bersama" ujarnya, mengecup gemas pipi tembab Baekhyun.

"T-tapi kan kau sudah mandi, Kris" sahut Baekhyun terbata. Pipinya semakin bersemu merah ketika Kris membisikan kalimat ambigu ditelinganya. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya dibawa kedalam kamar mandi apartemen mereka. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk mereka.  
.

.

.

.  
"Hari ini adikku akan kembali ke korea. Dan untuk sementara ia akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Kau tidak masalahkan, Baek?" tanya Kris, seraya membenarkan kancing kemeja.

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya yang tengah membuatkan kopi untuk sang suami. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Kris yang terlihat kesulitan memakai dasi. Kris tersenyum lembut melihat tangan mungil istrinya yang dengan telaten memakaikan dasinya.

"Tentu saja, Kris. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok. Lagian sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ucapnya, mengecup mesra bibir tebal Kris.

"Terima kasih sayang. Kau memang yang terbaik" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

"Kapan Chanyeol akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kris.

"Hari ini aku akan menjemputnya dibandara. Dan mungkin aku akan pulang larut, sayang"

"Ah, begitu ya. Jika begitu berhati-hatilah" Kris mengangguk ringan membalas ucapan istrinya, dan memulai makan sarapan yang disediakan istrinya.  
.

.

.  
Baekhyun awalnya merasa senang akan kehadiran adik iparnya, yang sebenarnya seumuran dengannya. Hanya saja entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan setiap perilaku Chanyeol belakangan ini. Sudah hampir Dua bulan lamanya Chanyeol tinggal bersama mereka. Dan selama itu pula Kris mulai jarang pulang kerumah diakibatkan jadwal kerjanya yang padat. Belum lagi seringnya Kris yang pulang pergi keluar Negeri atau luar Kota. Semakin membuat itensitas pertemuan mereka sedikit, juga membuatnya lebih sering ditinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ie, kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara barithon Chanyeol yang menggelegar disepinya malam.

"Kau tidak memanggilku, Hyung, Yeol" dengus Baekhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan tadi.

Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya bosan, "Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja, ingat?" jawabnya, mendudukkan bokongnya begitu saja pada salah satu kursi santai yang berada diberanda kamar Baekhyun.

"Dan aku sekarang Kakak Iparmu, jika kau lupa, Park" peringat Baekhyun, menghela nafas pelan melihat gidikkan bahu pemuda didepannya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Yang jelas kita seumuran" tutur Chanyeol keras kepala, yang dibalas kerlingan bosan Baekhyun. Menopangkan tangan kanannya diatas meja, manik hitamnya memperhatikan wujud cantik pemuda didepannya yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh Baekhyun.

"Cantiknya kakak Ipar-ku" ujarnya, mengerling genit ke arah Baekhyun yang tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. "Andai aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, mungkin saja aku yang akan menjadi suamimu" sambungnya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan risih yang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Berhenti berkata aneh, Chanyeol. Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku, bukankah besok kau harus pergi ke tempat magangmu?" tutur Baekhyun, merasa jengah dengan sikap aneh pemuda Park itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar" dengus Chanyeol, berdiri dari duduknya. Dan berjalan masuk kedalam mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Sebuah seringaian bermain dibibir tebalnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, segera saja tangan kanannya meraih pundak sempit Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh itu untuk menghadap padanya.

"Apa yang-" Baekhyun yang terkejut akan perilaku tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang membalik tubuhnya, langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan sepasang bibir tebal mendarat dibibir plumnya.

Tidak perduli siapa yang saat ini ia cium. Chanyeol segera melingkarkan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dengan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menekan kepala itu, guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dari hadapannya. Akan tetapi sayang, kekuatan tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan milik Chanyeol. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup rapat-rapat kedua belah bibirnya, agar Chanyeol tidak bisa memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Ngh~" Baekhyun langsung melengguh pelan, begitu sepasang tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas kedua belah bokongnya gemas. Chanyeol menyeringai diantara ciumannya, yang lalu melesakkan lidahnya guna mengeksplor isi mulut Baekhyun.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya, ketika hawa panas mulai merasuki dirinya. Tubuhnya yang semakin melemah akibat ciuman lama yang dilakukan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa memegang erat jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Hahh hahh hahh" deru nafas memburu keluar dari mulut keduanya, begitu Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang barusan terjadi, harus kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda lunak yang bermain-main diarea telinga kanannya.

"C-chanyeol.. Ungh~ c-cukup-" gumam Baekhyun, sedikit menitikan air mata. Kecewa dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya? Kris.. Ia telah berkhianat pada Kris.

Menulikan isakkan lirih yang keluar dari pemuda dipelukannya. Chanyeol menarik kesamping baju kebesaran Baekhyun, hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus yang mampu menggoda imannya. Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun memakai baju kaos kebesaran malam ini. Membuatnya mudah menciumi bahu mulus itu.

"Kamu sungguh wangi, Baek" bisiknya, mengendusi aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Dijulurkannya lidah panjangnya, membasahi serta menjilati leher juga bahu mulus tersebut. Sialan, Chanyeol sungguh berhasrat memakan pemuda dipelukannya.

"Hiks, Chanyeol.. Sadarlah.. A-aku kakak Ipar-mu" bisik Baekhyun lirih, mengabaikan gelenyar nikmat yang perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati, Kris.

"Sttt, diamlah, Baek. Aku tau kau menyukai ini" ditangkupnya wajah mungil itu, dengan penuh kelembutan Chanyeol menghapus airmata yang membajiri wajah cantik tersebut. "Aku benar-benar sangat berhasrat sekarang" lanjutnya, kembali mencium bibir itu, namun kali ini lebih kasar dan menuntut.

"Umphh~" Baekhyun tersentak kaget begitu tubuhnya didorong kearah tempat tidur. Bibirnya masih setia dijerat oleh bibir kissable Chanyeol. Serta tangannya yang ditahan dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya. Membuatnya sulit melepaskan diri.

Hati Baekhyun sungguh hancur mengetahui dirinya mudah ditumbangkan oleh Chanyeol yang seenaknya memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Jika Chanyeol sangat berhasrat, kenapa tidak memanggil wanita pelacur saja? Kenapa harus dirinya, yang sudah jelas istri Kris?

"Agh! C-chanyeol! H-hentikan" ujarnya, setengah membentak, berharap kewarasan pria Park ini kembali. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasakan nipplenya dikulum rakus oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya saat ini sudah setengah toples, hanya tersisa celana boxer hitamnya saja yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengira akan diperkosa oleh adik iparnya sendiri. Seingatnya, dulu ketika ia masih berpacaran dengan Kris, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Walau mereka sudah saling dikenalkan satu sama lain, bahkan ketika ia sudah sangat sering keluar masuk kediaman Park untuk mengunjungi Kris. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah mengira akan mendapatkan perilaku seperti ini oleh Chanyeol. Yang notabennya tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa Chanyeol tengah mabuk?

"Berhenti menangis, Baek" ujar Chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Untuk sejenak ia menghentikan perbuatan bejatnya, hanya untuk menatap sepasang mata sipit yang kini dibasahi air mata.

"Kenapa, Yeol? K-kenapa kamu memperlakukan aku seperti ini? T-tidakkah kamu sadar, sudah mengkhianati, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap penuh kecewa akan tindakan pemuda diatasnya.

Menatap datar dan tidak perduli. Chanyeol menekankan kedua kakinya untuk menahan pergerakkan Baekhyun yang ingin kabur. Menyisir pelan rambut berkeringatnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya. Chanyeol memberikan seringaian lebar kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku sadar. Sangat sadar, Sayang. Dan aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' untuk perbuatanku ini" tuturnya, mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Dan untukmu, manis-" dijilatinya pipi tembam Baekhyun gemas, Chanyeol tetap memfokuskan matanya menatap manik indah Baekhyun, "-jangan harap bisa melaporkan perbuatanku pada Kris-Hyung. Jika kau tidak ingin aku menghancurkan perusahaan Baekbom-Hyung yang baru dibangun itu" sambungnya, semakin mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"K-kau-" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sangat berubah drastis. Walau ia dulu tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol , menurut cerita dari cerita Kris juga keluarganya, Chanyeol tipe pria yang hangat dan ceria. Tapi, kenapa sekarang...

"Kau berubah, Chanyeol" desisnya, disambut kekehan pelan Chanyeol.

"Berubah? Memang kau tahu apa mengenaiku, hm?" tanya Chanyeol, mencengkram cukup kuat wajah Baekhyun menggunakan satu tangan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenaiku" ujarnya, mengecup pelan bibir itu. "Kau tidak mengetahui apapun soalku, Baek" lanjutnya, berbisik.

"C-Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, "A-aku mohon.. Jangan lanjutkan niatanmu ini.. Aku-"

"Sttt, jangan berisik. Apapun ucapanmu, aku akan tetap melanjutkan ini" tanpa memberi kesempatan Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol segera menanggalkan setiap pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Yang setelahnya ia pun menanggalkan celana boxer Baekhyun dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, begitu ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kesejatiannya dengan erat. Dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat, Baekhyun mencoba membayangkan bahwa Kris lah yang tengah menyentuh dan mengecupnya. Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, wajah Chanyeol lah yang selalu keluar dalam pikirannya. Deru nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman, disaat hawa panas gairah seksual mulai menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menjilat ludahnya tidak sabar melihat geliatan erotis yang lakukan Baekhyun. Dengan mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan cairannya yang langsung menyembur kencang mengenai wajahnya.

"Hahh hhahh hahh" Baekhyun merasa sangat lemas. Ia tidak tahu jika hanya menggunakan tangan besar Chanyeol saja, ia bisa keluar dengan dahsyat begitu.

"Menikmati sentuhanku, manis?" bisik Chanyeol mengurut kembali sesuatu yang mulai melemas dibawah sana. Kembali menghasilkan geliatan tidak nyaman dari pria dibawahnya. "Tapi, tentu kamu tahu jika ini belumlah berakhir" sambungnya, mencium rakus bibir membengkak Baekhyun.

"Enghh~ Umpph~" lengguh Baekhyun, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar melingkar manis dileher jenjang Chanyeol. Bisa ia rasakan kedua kakinya dibuka lebar, yang dimana disusul sesuatu yang keras dan panjang mencoba menerobos lubang anusnya. Kedua matanya semakin terpejam erat, ketika benda itu mulai memasuki dirinya.

"U-Ukh! Eugh~" lirih Baekhyun, menahan rasa nyeri yang menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun sekarang yakin, jika kesejatian Chanyeol lebih besar dari milik Kris. Terasa sekali dari sulitnya benda panjang itu yang mencoba menerobos dirinya.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung mendorong keras dan cepat kesejatiannya. Menghasilkan jeritan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Mengecupi tiap senti wajah manis Baekhyun sebagai tanda maafnya secara tidak langsung. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan kesejatiannya, dan dengan gerakan lembut juha penuh kehati-hatian. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya secara teratur. Manik hitamnya memperhatikan tiap ekspresi kenikmatan secara berangsur dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"Eugh! Engh~ Umm~" desah Baekhyun lirih, kedua matanya masih tetap tertutup rapat, menikmati tiap mili bagian tubuh dalamnya yang dihujam benda besar dan panjang. Baekhyun tahu tindakanya ini akan ia sesali nanti, tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika Baekhyun sangat menyukai tiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Apalagi jika mengingat kembali sudah hampir sebulan tubuhnya tidak disentuh oleh sang suami yang sibuk bekerja. Semakin membuatnya terbuai, membuat kedua kakinya terbuka lebih lebar.

Gerakkan tubuh Chanyeol yang cepat dan keras, sangat disukai oleh keduanya. Terlihat dari Baekhyun yang mendesah dan melengguh penuh nikmat, juga geraman bak serigala yang sesekali dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Yang tidak lama setelahnya keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.  
.

.

.

.  
"Kau mau kemana?" dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Chanyeol menatap penuh tanya pria mungil yang tengah sibuk berkutat didepan meja rias.

"C-Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun, sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran adik iparnya.

"Aku bilang, kau mau kemana?" tanpa perduli keterkejutan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sorot matanya mengeluarkan emosi dan amarah, ia sudah bisa menebak dengan siapa dan kemana pria mungil itu akan pergi. Akan tetapi, ia ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir seksi yang selalu ia nikmati selama hampir sebulan belakangan ini.

Menelan ludahnya susah payah. Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mencoba mendekatinya. "K-kris memintaku m-menemaninya ke acara-" belum saja ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tubuhnya sudah diangkat oleh kedua tangan besar dan kekar Chanyeol yang mendudukkan dirinya dimeja rias, sehingga kini ia duduk menghadap Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar takut, apalagi saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Apa harus pergi? Kenapa tidak menemaniku saja disini, hm?" bisik Chanyeol, menjilat lembut telinga Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol.. K-kris sedang dalam perjalanan kesini.. D-dia-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh kedua belah bibir Chanyeol yang mulai mencium bibirnya brutal. Tidak ada hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain pasrah, dan berdo'a agar suaminya belum tiba dirumah.

"Umpph~ Engh~" lengguhan lirih keluar disela-sela pagutan panas yang tengah terjadi, kedua tangannya saling mencengkram satu sama lain. Sedikit pun tidak ada niatan untuk memeluk tubuh pria didepannya.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mencium rakus bibir plum Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melepaskan pagutan tersebut. Ditatapnya intens tatapan wajah berantakan Baekhyun. Yang tidak lama sebuah seringaian lebar mengukir indah dibibir kissablenya.

"Aku sangat suka wajah berantakanmu ini" tuturnya, mengelus lembut dan sayang pipi bersemu itu. Lalu setelah melayangkan kecupan gemas pada bibir juga kening sang kakak ipar, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung seorang diri.

Setitik liquid mengalir dari pelupuk mata berhias eyeliner itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu sampai kapan Chanyeol akan menjadikan dirinya mainannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi sang suami. Baekhyun tidak bisa.

 _ **Drttt Drttt Drttt**_

Suara getar ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas nakas, membuyarkan pikirannya. Dengan sedikit tertatih diraihkan ponsel miliknya, dan disana tertera nama sang suami yang menghubunginya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, mengetahui sang suami begitu menyayanginya, sedangkan dirinya malah melakukan tindakan diluar batas dengan adik iparnya sendiri.

"H-hallo, Kris?" sapanya, yang sebisa mungkin menetralkan rasa sesak didadanya. Ia tidak ingin Kris mengetahui jika dirinya sedang menangisi pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan pada sang suami. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan Kris.

[ Hei, kenapa suaramu parau , sayang? Apa kau baru menangis? ] tanya Kris, khawatir. Dan Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dalam menahan tangisan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang sedikit flu saja" elaknya, tidak ingin membuat khawatir sang suami.

[ Syukurlah jika begitu. Oh ya, aku sebentar lagi sampai. Kau bersiaplah didepan pintu. Kita sudah terlambat, jadi aku tidak akan mampir ke rumah dulu ya ]

"Iya, kebetulan aku sudah siap" sahutnya, lirih begitu melihat Chanyeol berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Setelahnya sambungan telpon itu dimatikan. Dengan gugup Baekhyun turun dari meja riasnya, dan sedikit merapihkan kembali pakaian juga wajahnya yang sempat berantakan tadi.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Percayalah, tidak ada yang benar-benar setia dalam suatu hubungan" ujar Chanyeol datar, yang tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak pergi menuju lantai dasar.

"Ck" decak Baekhyun, kesal. Lalu, setelah merasa selesai dan pakaiannya rapih, Baekhyun memilih keluar dari kamar, serta menunggu sang suami diruang tamu. Mengabaikan sosok pemuda jangkung yang sibuk menonton televisi dengan volume suara kencang.

'Tidakkah ia tahu, suara televisi sangat mengganggu tetangga?' runtuk Baekhyun, dalam hati. Merasa risih dengan suara berisik tersebut.

 _ **Tinnn Tinnn Tinnnn**_

Bunyi kelakson mobil yang memanggilnya, melegakan Baekhyun dari suasana canggung dirinya. Dengan sedikit tergesa dan senang, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri menuju pintu utama, namun ketika jemarinya hendak menggapai kenop pintu, sepasang tangan besar memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang. Nafas Baekhyun terasa tertahan dikerongkongan, menyadari posisinya yang sangat riskan ketahuan oleh sang suami yang berada diluar sana.

"C-chanyeol" bisiknya, mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan besar itu.

"Jangan pergi, Baek. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira" ujar Chanyeol, yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Baekhyun.

"Lepas, Yeol. Aku mohon.. A-aku tidak ingin-" belum saja Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah membalik paksa tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, yang diikuti sepasang bibir tebal mendarat indah dibibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak ngeri dan takut, akan ketahuan Kris yang bisa saja turun dari mobil dikarenakan dirinya yang lama belum keluar rumah. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol akan tubuhnya. Sungguh, saat ini Baekhyun sangat ketakutan. Apalagi suara kelakson mobil yang terus menerus dibunyikan oleh Kris. Semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

"Puahhh hahhh hahh" akhirnya, setelah dengan susah payah melepaskan diri. Baekhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh jangkung itu untuk menjauh. "Kau gila, Park" desisnya, mengusap jijik bibirnya. Yang sialnya, ditanggapi kerlingan bosan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu" imbuh Chanyeol, yang kembali melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya, tanpa menghiraukan kondisi Baekhyun yang sedikit menyedihkan dengan sisa saliva menghiasi sekitar bibir membengkaknya.

Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang tidak berdaya melawan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan juga sikap Chanyeol padanya. "Hiks" isaknya, jatuh terduduk lemah.

_ TBC _

R

i

v

i

e

w

Please~


	2. Chapter 2

5 tahun yang lalu _

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakan cake strawberry untukmu. Jangan merajuk lagi, oke?" Chanyeol yang hendak memasuki kediaman Park sepulang sekolah itu, menghentikan langkah kakinya disaat mendengar perkataan sang kakak dengan seseorang melalui telepon. "Ne, chagi~" ujar Kris, menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Kau sedang berkencan?" tanya Chanyeol, mendudukkan diri disofa samping sang kakak. Tas sekolahnya ia letakkan begitu saja diatas meja, punggung letihnya ia sandarkan kebelakang.

"Oh kau sudah pulang" ucap Kris, baru menyadari kehadiran sang adik. "Yah, baru jalan seminggu" jelasnya, disambut anggukkan mengerti Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupa beri aku traktiran atas jadianmu" canda Chanyeol, Kris terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Dengan main-main ia memukul bahu lebar sang adik.

"Akan aku traktir apapun yang kau mau" janji Kris, sukses mengundang pekikkan senang sang adik.

"Kenalkan dia adikku, Baek. Namanya Chanyeol. Dan Yeol, kenalkan dia kekasihku yang kuceritakan kemarin" jelas Kris, memperkenalkan satu sama lain yang saling menjabat tangan.

"Wahh, kekasihmu cantik juga, Hyung. Boleh juga seleramu" canda Chanyeol, setelah jabatan tangan itu terlepas. "Jangan sungkan memukul kepalanya, jika dia menyakitimu, Baek" lanjutnya, yang disambut kekehan pelan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apan kau" protes Kris, memukul main-main bahu dan perut sang adik.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggu acara kalian. Aku pamit pergi dulu. Jaa~" imbuhnya, berlalu pergi dengan menenteng tas dibahu kirinya. Hari ini ia ada jadwal kerja kelompok. Yang mengharuskan ia keluar rumah dihari minggu ini. Walau sangat menyebalkan, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sangat semangat menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Demi mendapatkan nilai terbaik, ia rela keluar masuk perpustakaan, serta menghabiskan hari liburnya hanya untuk membaca banyak buku.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hari dimana ia akan mendapatkan surat kelulusan sekolahnya tiba. Orangtua, bahkan sang Kakak hadir ke acara kelulusan dirinya. Dan Chanyeol sangat senang karena usahanya selama ini dalam mengumpulkan segala materi pelajaran, sangatlah sebanding dengan nilai sempurna yang ia terima hari ini.

Senyum lebar senantiasa ia ukirkan selama acara kelulusan berlangsung. Bahkan, pihak sekolah meminta dirinya menjadi salah satu perwakilan murid yang memberikan beberapa ucap kata perpisahan didepan podium yang dihadiri ribuan teman-teman, orangtua siswa serta guru-guru. Dengan lugas dan penuh rasa percaya diri, Chanyeol berhasil melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Nyonya Park bahkan dibuat menangis haru, melihat kesuksesan putra bungsunya.

Sesuai keinginan serta persetujuan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol melanjutkan study-nya keluar Negeri. Dan dikarenakan malam ini merupakan malam perpisahan antara dirinya dengan keluarga besarnya. Nyonya Park membuat pesta Barberque. Bahkan Baekhyun yang menjadi tamu spesial Kris juga Chanyeol, datang dengan pakaian santainya. Berbaur dengan keluarga Park yang memang sangat ramah itu.

"Makanlah selagi hangat. Ibu membuat banyak sekali Barberque, aku tidak yakin kami bisa menghabiskannya" keluh Kris, meletakkan sepiring daging lengkap bumbunya, dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri, Kris" renggut Baekhyun, sebal. Pasalnya sejak dirinya tiba dikediaman Park, sedikit pun kekasihnya tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk membantu Nyonya Park membuat Barberque, bahkan untuk mengambil bagiannya saja, Kris yang mengambilkan untuknya.

"Kau kan tamuku, Baek. Sudah seharusnya kamu dilayani, bukan melayani" jelas Kris, terkekeh geli. Melihat wajah merajuk sang kekasih. "Chanyeol!" panggilnya, begitu sang adik melewati meja dirinya dengan senampang makanan ditangannya.

"Wahh, Baekhyun sudah datang ya? Aku sampai tidak tahu" tutur Chanyeol, mendudukkan begitu saja dirinya disamping sang kakak. Makanan yang dibawanya ditaruh dimeja, dan mulai menyantap perlahan makanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sedari tadi tiba disini. Hanya saja kakakmu, tidak membiarkan aku membantu kalian meramaikan pesta ini" adu Baekhyun, yang ditanggapi kekehan ringan Kris, serta senyuman maklum Chanyeol.

"Hyung-ku hanya mencoba memperlakukanmu, layaknya tamu yang benar-benar spesial, Baek. Dan suka tidak suka, kau harus suka!" sambung Chanyeol, yang langsung ber-highfive dengan sang kakak. Sukses mengundang renggutan sebal yang lebih kecil.

"Kau memang adikku yang terbaik" seru Kris, menunjukkan ibu jarinya seraya tertawa lebar.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" runtuk Baekhyun, baru menyadari jika dirinya tengah dikerjai dua kakak-beradik ini. Sial.

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan Chanyeol menuju kota Paris, untuk melanjutkan study-nya disana. Tidak banyak yang mengatar dirinya hingga ke Bandara. Hanya sang kakak serta kekasihnya saja yang mengantarkan dirinya, sedangkan kedua orangtua, juga keluarga lainnya berpisah sampai pintu utama Mansion Park saja.

"Berhati-hatilah disana. Jangan terlalu fokus belajar, kau harus memperhatikan pola makanmu dengan baik, Ok?" peringat Kris, memeluk sayang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga, Hyung. Dan jangan terlalu sering membuat kekasih cantikmu marah, bisa-bisa sepulang aku dari Paris, wajahnya sudah seperti nenek-nenek" Baekhyun seketika menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol, yang terpekik kesakitan karenanya. Kris hanya tertawa lebar melihat keakraban kedua orang tersayangnya.

"Astaga, Baek! Kau membuat telingaku memerah" renggut Chanyeol, mengusap brutal telinganya.

"Salahmu sendiri mengataiku" sahut Baekhyun, cuek. Kris merangkul mesra bahu sempit sang kekasih, begitu mendengar pemberitahuan dari suara pengeras, yang memberitahukan pada para penumpang menuju paris untuk segera memasuki pesawat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan kembali dengan nilai yang sempurna!" seru Chanyeol, semangat. Setelah melambai riang kearah dua orang tersebut, Chanyeol berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan punggungnya hingga sampai ditikungan ujung sana.

"Apa Chanyeol bisa hidup dengan baik disana, Chagi? Kau tahukan dia sering mengabaikan makan, jika sudah dihadapi dengan tugas juga buku materi?" tanya Baekhyun, disambut kekehan pria disampingnya.

"Kau tenang saja, sayang. Aku akan sering-sering menghubunginya, untuk mengingatkan dirinya makan" janji Kris, seraya mengecup pelipis Baekhyun sayang.

"Harus itu. Adikmu akan selalu lupa diri jika sudah berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya" ujar Baekhyun, memeluk erat pinggang Kris. Kedua matanya tanpa diketahui Kris menatap lurus kearah dimana terakhir kalinya Chanyeol menghilang. Sorot mata yang dikeluarkan sangatlah tidak terbaca.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Genap 3 tahun sudah Chanyeol tinggal diParis, banyak lika-liku kehidupan yang dijalankannya selama tinggal di Negara orang tersebut. Dan Chanyeol bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa akan kepintaran yang diberikan-Nya, sehingga hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun ia dapat menyelesaikan study nya lebih cepat Setahun. Dan tinggal sebulan lagi ia akan mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan, lalu kembali ke Korea menemui keluarganya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui itu.

"Apa?! Kau akan menikah lusa?" pekikkan terkejut tidak tertahankan keluar dari bibir kissablenya. Chanyeol bahkan menghempaskan tas selempang miliknya begitu saja keatas kasur.

Terdengar suara tawa kikuk diseberang sana, membuat Chanyeol merenggut sebal mendengarnya. [ Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku belakangan ini sibuk, sebenarnya Ibu sudah akan memberitahumu sejak jauh hari. Hanya saja aku melarangnya sebab aku yang ingin memberitahumu. Namun, siapa kira jika tugas dikantor akan menumpuk sekali. Sehingga aku baru memberitahumu sekarang ] jelas Kris, panjang lebar. Menghasilkan decakkan sebal dari sang adik.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, Hyung" renggutnya, "Tidakkah diundur saja menikahnya? Kurang dari sebulan lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea. Aku juga kan ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan kakakku" sambungnya, merotasikan kedua matanya jengkel mendengar tawa lebar pria disebarang sana.

[ Kau jangan mengada, Yeol. Sudahlah, aku mohon do'anya saja untuk kelancaran pernikahanku lusa ] tutur Kris, menyebalkan.

"Apa-apaan kau menghubungiku hanya untuk mengatakan ini" dengus Chanyeol, "Baiklah, jika begitu. Semoga sukses acaranya" lanjutnya, mengundang senyuman lebar sang kakak.

[ Aku tahu kau memang adikku yang terbaik ]

"Dan kau kakak yang menyebalkan" sahut Chanyeol, yang setelahnya disusul gelak tawa keduanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Baek" ujar Chanyeol, menjabat tangan mungil pria yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri sang kakak sebulan yang lalu.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu" angguk Baekhyun, tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana perjalananmu? Dan, kemana Kris?" lanjutnya bertanya, disaat tidak melihat sang suami. Bukankah Kris bilang akan menjemput Chanyeol?

"Oh Hyung bilang tadi dia ada urusan mendadak di Kantor, sehingga aku diturunkan begitu saja didepan rumah" jelas Chanyeol, disambut anggukkan lesu pria didepannya.

"Ha'ahh, padahal ini sudah malam" gumam Baekhyun, merasa kasihan pada sang suami yang begitu banting tulang bekerja hanya agar dirinya hidup layak.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan sedikit merendahkan bahunya, tidak semangat. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis menyadari tidak banyak yang berubah dari pria didepannya. Tubuhnya masih saja mungil, hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat semakin cantik dari terakhir ia bertemu.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kediaman sementara dirinya ini. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menepuk pelan pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama baginya magang diperusahaan Kris berada, walau perusahaan itu milik Ayahnya, akan tetapi Tuan Park tidak akan mengizinkan anak-anaknya langsung mendapatkan tempat diatas. Sebagai awal mulanya, sang Ayah menginginkan dirinya melakukan pelatihan kerja selama setengah tahun, jika selama pelatihan hasilnya memuaskan, entah dari kedisiplinan atau kinerja kerjanya, baru lah Tuan Park akan mempercayakan posisi yang tinggi untuk sang Anak.

Dan karena hari ini awal mula baginya bekerja di kantor, Chanyeol merasa sangat letih. Rasanya seluruh otot lengan dan kakinya sakit dan linu, dikarenakan terlalu banyak laporan kantor yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan Chanyeol meruntuki kepala bagian direksinya Tuan Choi, yang seenaknya memberikan begitu banyak tugas, dihari pertamanya masuk. Sial! Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia sudah mengambil posisi wakil direktur diperusahaannya, ia akan memecat pria gendut itu.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan plester hangat untuk lenganku. Kris-hyung bilang, Baekhyun tahu tempatnya dimana. Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan dia" gumamnya, segera berlalu menuju kamar sang kakak ipar berada.

Kedua halisnya bertaut bingung mendapati pintu kamar sang kakak yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan mengucapkan kata 'permisi' Chanyeol tidak juga kunjung mendapatkan sahutan. Akhirnya, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa pegal dilengannya, Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk. Dan yang ia dapati hanyalah kesunyian didalam kamar luas itu.

ZRASHHH

Suara air shower yang kencang, menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk mendekati kamar mandi. Niat hati hanya ingin berteriak dari luar untuk menanyakan plester hangat disimpan dimana. Hanya saja ketika bibirnya baru akan terbuka, kedua matanya terlebih dahulu terbelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya.

Entah Baekhyun bodoh atau sengaja, ia membiarkan begitu saja pintu kamar mandinya terbuka setengah, hingga menampilkan tubuh putih telanjang itu terlihat oleh kedua matanya tanpa sensor sedikit pun.

GLEK!.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan salivanya yang entah kenapa terasa manis ditenggorokan. Chanyeol tahu, perbuatannya ini sangatlah tidak sopan. Akan tetapi, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, sehingga Chanyeol bisa masuk dengan bebas seperti sekarang. Kedua manik bulatnya terus menelisik tubuh ramping Baekhyun dari belakang. Dan Chanyeol akui, ia sangat menyukai proporsi tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa sangat pas untuknya. Belum lagi, bulatan kenyal kembar itu, rasanya pasti nikmat untuk diremas oleh kedua telapak tangan lebarnya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik diri, begitu Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Jantungnya terpacu cepat kala ia nyaris ketahuan. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tersebut, disaat tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah selesai mandi. Masih dengan jantung yang terpacu cepat, Chanyeol sudah tidak memperdulikan kondisi pegal kaki juga tangannya. Kejadian tadi sangatlah disayangkan jika diabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Chanyeol sadar, jika Baekhyun sudah dimiliki oleh Kris, Kakaknya. Dan Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak ada niatan untuk merebut pria mungil dari pelukan sang kakak. Yah, awalnya sih seperti itu..

Akan tetapi disaat ia melihat sang kakak tengah sibuk bercumbu dengan pria yang ia ketahui asisten baru Kris, diruang pribadinya. Chanyeol rasanya tidak masalah jika ia mengajak Baekhyun melakukan apa yang sang kakak lakukan. Chanyeol yang saat itu ingin meminta bantuan sang kakak untuk mencarikan apartemen untuknya, sebab ia sudah tidak tahan berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, yang sialnya selalu berhasil membuat adik kecilnya bangun karena teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Akhinya Chanyeol nekat menemui sang kakak, akan tetapi yang ia dapati hanyalah Kris yang tengah bercumbu penuh nafsu diatas sofa ruang pribadinya. Dan entah Chanyeol harus senang atau marah terhadapa perbuatan sang kakak. Yang dimana setahunya, Baekhyun sangatlah mempercayai Kris sebagai suami 'baik'nya. Nyatanya, sama saja seperti pria berduit diluaran sana. Cih.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku merebut Baekhyun dari tanganmu, Kris" desisnya, berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sang kakak yang mulai melucuti pakaian pria dibawahnya dengan tergesa.  
.

.

.

.

_ Crazy World _

Pairing : ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek

Genre : Hurt / Comfrot / Angst

Rate : M

Warning : BOYSLOVE, BOY X BOY, OOC, AU, Typo's, LEMON/LIME/RAPE , DEATH CHARA!

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

\- Happy Reading -

.

.

Tinnn Tinnn Tinnn

Seolah tersadar dari pikirannya yang kacau. Baekhyun segera menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi putihnya. Melirik kesal punggung lebar Chanyeol disampingnya, Baekhyun memilih menghampiri Kris yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu dirinya.

"Maaf, Kris, tadi aku kesulitan memakai eyeliner, sehingga beberapa kali mataku ketusuk dan membuat mataku berair" jelas Baekhyun, begitu sang suami menatapnya penasaran dengan kondisi berantakan kedua matanya.

"Ah begitu ya, kupikir kau habis menangis, sayang" sahut Kris, mengusap sayang pipi tembam sang istri. "Ini pakailah, untuk membersihkan jejak eyeliner yang sedikit berantakan" lanjutnya, memberikan sekotak tissu yang terima baik oleh Baekhyun.

Seraya merapihkan jejak eyeliner dikedua matanya, pikiran Baekhyun tiba-tiba melayang akan perkataan Chanyeol yang berulang kali mengatakan, seolah Kris bukanlah pria baik. Bukankah panggilan itu seharusnya ditunjukkan untuk Chanyeol? Bukan, Kris! Dilihat dari sikap baik dan perhatian Kris, mana mungkin suaminya tega mengkhianati dirinya. Baekhyun juga sudah menjalin hubungan selama berpacaran selama 4 tahun, dan sekarang hampir setahun lamanya mereka menjalin hari pernikahan. Jadi, sejauh ini Baekhyun akan mengabaikan ucapan pria Park itu.

"Ayo, Baek. Kita sudah sampai" ajak Kris, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Astaga, Baekhyun sampai tidak ingat waktu, karena memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi tidak enak pada suaminya, bagaimana mungkin ia terpengaruh untuk memikirkan ucapan itu, jika dilihat dari sikap perhatian juga kasih sayang yang diberikan Kris, tidaklah mungkin suaminya akan melakukan itu. Astaga, abaikan saja Baekhyun! Abaikan ucapan tidak penting itu! bisiknya dalam hati.

"Ah, maafkan aku" gumam Baekhyun, tidak enak. Kris hanya terkekeh geli menanggapinya, dengan lembut diusapnya pipi tembam sang istri. Yang mana Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm? Apa ada yang menjadi beban pikiranmu?" tanya Kris, penuh perhatian. Sikap perhatian Kris ini semakin membuat Baekhyun dirundung rasa penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Hingga, tanpa disadarinya, Baekhyun menangis dihadapan Kris. Ia sungguh bodoh. Disaat Kris begitu mencintai dan mempercayainya, Baekhyun malah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu dengan melakukan hal aneh dengan adik suaminya sendiri. Baekhyun sangat menyesal.

Melihat pria mungilnya menangis terisak dihadapannya, membuat Kris mengerutkan kedua halisnya. Kedua matanya memincing tajam, menyadari adanya hal tidak beres disini. Tidak ingin Baekhyun terus menangis, Kris segera saja menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk ia dekap. Dikecupnya penuh perasaan puncak kepala sang istri, seraya mengucapkan banyak kata penenang untuknya. Kris benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan kondisi Baekhyun belakangan ini. Kali ini ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan mencaritahu apa yang membuat istrinya berubah. Semoga saja apa yang ia pikirkan ini tidaklah benar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal, melihat sekumpulan foto yang bertebaran diatas meja. Kedua mata bulatnya menajam, dengan rahang yang mengeras, menahan emosi. Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan sang sahabat, sangat tepat seperti dugaannya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menatap khawatir akan keadaan yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Jongin hanya berharap agar perpecahan itu tidaklah terjadi.

"Jadi, selama ini Kris berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bejat kakaknya, yang begitu tega menyakiti Baekhyun.

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya acuh, "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan aku rasa Baekhyun-mu harus segera mengetahui ini" katanya, ditanggapi dengusan bosan Chanyeol.

Menopangkan sebelah tangannya diatas meja, Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan malasnya kearah lain. "Sudah berulang kali aku memperingatinya. Tapi aku rasa kakak iparku terlalu mencintai si brengsek itu" ketusnya, sebal. Mengingat seringnya ia mengatakan perihal kelakuan bejat kakaknya, dimana ia melihat tatapan penyesalan yang ditunjukkan malaikat hatinya, akan tetapi pria mungil itu seakan malah menganggap angin lalu ucapannya. Seolah kalimat peringatannya, hanyalah agar Baekhyun membenci Kris. Walau itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, akan tetapi Chanyeol sungguh ingin memisahkan mereka, dan merebut Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Atau kau bisa membuatnya melihat sendiri, Brother" seruan semangat Jongin, membuat kedua sahabatnya menatap kearahnya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sehun menepukkan kedua tangannya tak kalah semangat.

"Aku setuju dengan idenya! Kita jebak kakak iparmu agar ia melihat sendiri dimana suami tercintanya berselingkuh!" setuju Sehun, langsung ber-highfive riang dengan Jongin. "Bagaimana, sobat?" tanyanya, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras. Bahkan kerutan dikedua halisnya sangatlah dalam, terlihat sangat mempertimbangkan secara matang.

"Mengenai itu aku setuju" putusnya, sukses mengundang seruan senang kedua sahabatnya sejak SD itu. Mengabaikan euporia dua pria itu, pikiran Chanyeol melayang kepada Baekhyun, memikirkan apa yang sedang pria mungil itu lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" gumam Chanyeol, melangkah lunglai memasuki kediaman sang kakak. Setelah tadi mereka memikirkan rencana penjebakan itu terjadi, Chanyeol yang merasa sudah sangat lelah, akhirnya memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang merenggut tidak senang akan kelakuan seenaknya, yang mempercayakan rencana selanjutnya untuk diurus mereka.

"Ngh~ K-krishh~" suara lengguhan yang sangat ia hapal, sontak membuat Chanyeol menarik diri untuk bersembunyi, dan sedikit menyembulkan wajahnya untuk mengintip apa yang ada diruang tamu itu. Walau apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya sangatlah tepat, ingin mengetahui dan melihat sendiri. Ketika apa yang menjadi dugaannya benarlah kenyataan, Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tidak rela tubuh mungil itu disentuh tangan kotor Kris. Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukainya, Damn!

Menetralkan deru nafas memburu menahan emosinya, Chanyeol memilih kembali keluar rumah. Lebih baik ia pergi dari sana, daripada berlari mendekati sang kakak, dan menghajar wajah sok polos itu. Chanyeol rasanya akan membiarkan untuk kali ini saja sang kakak bisa dengan bebas melakukan hal sesukanya pada Baekhyun-nya! Sebab, Chanyeol pastikan itu kesempatan terakhir untuk sang kakak, disaat ia akan membongkar semua kedok pria itu.

"Aku tidak mood untuk pulang. Aku tunggu kalian di Bar EXO, sekarang!" ucapnya, kepada kedua temannya melalui telepon. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol langsung menutup sambungan itu.

.

.

.

.  
"Ugh!" ringis Baekhyun, ketika mencoba bangun dari tidurnya tengkurapnya. Baekhyun merasakan sakit dan pegal pada areal perpotongan pinggilnya, akan tetapi semua rasa sakit ini tidak masalah ia rasakan, jika itu semua disebabkan oleh pria yang dicintainya. Melirik jam yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Baekhyun sangat haus, ia rasa meneguk segelas air dingin akan menghilangkan dahaganya. Melirik sejenak kearah pria disampingnya, Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk mencium kening sang suami lembut, lalu setelahnya hanya dengan kaos kebesaran milik Kris yang melekat ditubuhnya. Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamarnya. Sempat Baekhyun melirik sejenak pintu kamar yang berada diseberang kamarnya, kamar Chanyeol, yang tertutup rapat. Dan Baekhyun mensyukuri jika pria cabul itu tengah tidur terlelap dikamarnya, sehingga Baekhyun bisa leluasa hanya dengan kaos kebesarannya ini. Menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, mengingat semua lamou tengah dimatikan, Baekhyun pun melangkah riang menuju dapur.

DEGH!

Jantungnya nyaris copot, mendapati seseorang yang ia harapkan tidak ada diluar, kini tengah berdiam diri didekat meja bar dapurnya, dengan segelas alkohol ditangannya. Menelan ludahnya susah payah, Baekhyun nyaris memutar balik tubuhnya, ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan manik kelam Chanyeol, yang rupanya menyadari kehadirannya. Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk menggigit dalam bibir bawahnya, menyadari pakaian yang tengah dipakainya sekarang. Setelah tatapan itu berlangsung, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan segera menerjangnya seperti sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, yang ia dapati adalah tatapan acuh yang dilayangkan pria itu setelah menelisik tubuhnya dari atas kebawah.

Menelan ludahnya, Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa hausnya. Dengan memberanikan diri, dan berpikir Chanyeol tidak akan berani menyentuhnya disaat Kris ada dirumah. Baekhyun pun mulai berjalan perlahan untuk mengambil gelas, dan membuka kulkas dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan sejauh ini Baekhyun merasa senang, sebab tidak ada pergerakkan yang berarti dari pria itu.

Selesai menghilangkan dahaganya, Baekhyun segera menyimpan botol ditangannya kedalam kulkas kembali. Namun, ketika ia baru menutup pintu kulkas, sepasang tangan mendarat disamping kanan kiri tubuhnya, sehingga pergerakannya terbatas. Menahan nafas beberapa saat, Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang kehausan, sehingga membuatnya berada diposisi seperti sekarang.

"Menikmati waktumu, cantik?" tanya Chanyeol, seraya meniupkan udara kearea telinga Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar mendapati tubuh mungil didepannya menegang karena ulahnya, membalik tubuh tersebut untuk menghadap kearahnya. Bisa Chanyeol lihat dari kedua mata yang terpejam rapat itu, menunjukkan ketakutannya terhadap dirinya. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Sampai Baekhyun gila pun, Chanyeol akan tetap menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

"C-chanyeol.. B-bisakah aku kembal-" belum saja Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Chanyeol, Pria jangkung itu tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat penghindar. Segera saja Chanyeol membungkam bibir yang sudah menjadi favoritenya dengan lembut, namun menuntut. Sukses membuat Baekhyun melengguh nikmat, dikarenakan tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya yang melemas, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher pria didepannya.

"Umph~" lengguh Baekhyun, mulai terbawa suasana. Bahkan ia tidak sadar posisi  
kedua kakinya sudah mengangkang lebar dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, serta kaos yang digunakannya tersingkap hingga ke dada, sukses memperlihatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai diantara ciumannya, dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna, lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan ujung kejantannya kedalam anus Baekhyun, yang untungnya sudah terdapat cairan Kris didalamnya, hingga memudahkannya memasukkan kejantannya.

"Agh!" ringis Baekhyun, melepaskan begitu saja pagutan bibirnya. Nafasnya terengah, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang merasakan betapa besar juga panjangnya, kejantanan Chanyeol yang memasuki tubuh bawahnya.

"Ukh! Agh-hah! Nhhgh~" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan lengguhan, serta erangannya, disaat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Kedua lengannya semakin memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, begitu gerakkan pria jangkung itu mulai tidak konsisten.

Menggertakkan giginya, Chanyeol lantas mengulum gemas telinga memerah Baekhyun. "Aku akan membersihkan seluruh jejaknya. Aku akan membuatmu bersih dari sentuhannya" bisiknya, yang ditanggapi lengguhan sensual pria dalam dekapannya.

"Hahh Hahh Ugh! Nghh~" Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pusing, Chanyeol tidam henti-hentinya menubruk titik terdalamnya dengan nikmat. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan suara lengguhannya yang kencang, disaat sang suami ada di rumah.

"Desahanmu keras sekali, cantik. Tidakkah kau-ugh! takut ketahuan, hm?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang, membayangkan kapan saja Kris bisa memergoki mereka.

Namun, bukannya menghentikan pergerakkan Chanyeol yang membobol lubangnya, Baekhyun merasa degup jantungnya terpompa kencang. Entah kenapa membayangkan suaminya melihat kondisi dirinya yang tengah digagahi pria lain, membuat adrenalinnya meningkat. Hingga tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun mengetatkan lubang anusnya, sukses mengundang geraman tertahan Chanyeol yang merasa nikmat karena kejantanannya diremas erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, manis?" tanya Chanyeol, menjilat sensual pipi tembam Baekhyun, yang setelahnya mencium kembali bibir membengkak itu penuh hasrat. Gerakkan tubuhnya semakin mengencang tatkala ia merasakan puncaknya telah tiba. Pada gerakkan ke sepuluh, Baekhyun berhasil menyemburkan spermanya ke arah dada Chanyeol, mengotori kemeja yang tengah digunakannya. Selang beberapa saat, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dengan menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam anus Baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya terengah, paska keluarnya puncak kenikmatan itu. Baekhyun bahkan nyaris pingsan, karena pusing dikepalanya. Hanya dengan Chanyeol, ia bisa klimaks tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun kejantanannya, dan Baekhyun sedikitnya menyukai cara bercinta Chanyeol. Walau terkesan brutal, akan tetapi disaat bersamaan Chanyeol melakukannya penuh perasaan.

Merasakan elusan lembut pada pipi berkeringatnya, Baekhyun melemparkan tatapannya mengarah manik hitam Chanyeol yang memancarkan kesungguhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" bisikkan lirih, yang nyaris tidak terdengar itu, sontak membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan posisinya. Dengan sedikit usaha, ia bisa menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Auh~" ringisnya, merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, yang terhempas secara kasar keatas lantai. Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan bodoh pria mungil itu, dan ketika ia akan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, dengan kasar tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Jangan sentuh!" seru Baekhyun, melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya. Chanyeol bahkan terhenyak dengan sikap berani Baekhyun, bahkan seingatnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikit pun melawannya. Tapi, sekarang?

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar menyadari adanya pemberontakan yang dilakukan pria mungilnya, dengan sedikit aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkannya, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang merangkak mundur menjauhinya.

"Kubilang, jangan mendekat Chanyeol!" pekiknya, ketakutan. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar hebat, tidak ingin menerima perlakuan biadab pria tersebut.

"Kau ini-"

DUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai pipi kanannya, membuat tubuh jangkung itu terhempas kencang menabrak dinding dapur. Belum juga menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah hantaman kembali mengenai wajahnya yang lain, yang disusul hantaman lainnya. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat syok dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Dimana Kris yang entah tiba dari mana, langsung melayangkan pukulan kearah Chanyeol.

"Bedebah! Adik kurang ajar! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, CHANYEOL!" maki Kris, terus melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah sang adik yang tidak diberi ruang untuk melawan. Wajah putihnya sampai memerah, dengan urat-urat sebesar kabel headset tercetak pada leher, juga keningnya. Menahan amarah yang sudah berada pada puncaknya.

Menggertakkan giginya tidak terima. Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuh menendang perut sang kakak hingga terhempas menabrak meja makan. Melakukan apa yang sang kakak tadi lakukan kepadanya, Chanyeol pun langsung memukul balik wajah sang kakak dengan membabi buta.

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENERIMA PANGGIKAN BRENGSEK ITU, SIALAN! KAU, BRENGSEK! KAU, BAJINGAN!" dengan brutal Chanyeol terus memukul wajah dibawahnya tanpa ampun. Tidak memperdulikan jari-jari tangannya yang memerah akibat terlalu kencang menghantam tulang pipi Kris, Chanyeol terus melayangkan pukulannya.

"K-kris.." panggil Baekhyun, tidak tega melihat sang suami yang dipukuli. Dengan sedikit tertatih Baekhyun mendekati kedua pria yang tengah baku hantam itu, kedua matanya memperlihatkan kengerian melihat wajah kedua pria tersebut sudah babak belur. Tidak ingin perkelahian itu terus terjadi, dengan berani Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. Untuk menghentikan pemukulannya.

"BRENGSEK KA-" Chanyeol hampir saja melayangkan pukulan kearah Baekhyun, disaat merasakan ada yang mencoba menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Seketika kedua matanya membulat menyadari ia nyaris memukul pria mungil-nya.

"C-chanyeol" bisik Baekhyun, masih dengan kedua tangannya memegang sebelah tangan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya bahkan terbelalak lebar, mendapati sebuah kepalan tangan nyaris mengenai wajahnya.

Dengan nafas memburu, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Kris begitu saja kearah meja. Menggertakkan giginya kesal. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan dapur, tidak perduli kekacauan yang sudah terjadi tadi. Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah kamarnya, untuk mengambil koper miliknya yang untungnya semua baju miliknya tidak semua ia simpan dilemari.

Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Lebih baik ia keluar dari rumah, dan memesan penginapan untuknya. Cih, Chanyeol cukup puas bisa menghajar wajah menyebalkan sang kakak. Setidaknya ia sudah melampiaskan segala kekesalannya yang selama ini ia tahan melihat perselingkuhan Kris dengan sekertaris itu.

Ketika kakinya menginjak anak tangga paling bawah, kedua matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan manik sipit Baekhyun yang dipenuhi air mata. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menarik tubuh kurus itu untuk ia dekap, akan tetapi Chanyeol rasa waktunya kurang tepat. Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sibuk menyadarkan kondisi Kris, Chanyeol berlalu pergi keluar rumah. Mengabaikan isakkan pilu Baekhyun yang menangisi keadaan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu terjadi, hubungan Baekhyun dan Kris sedikit merenggang. Pasalnya Kris kecewa dengan Baekhyun yang memilih bungkam menyembunyikan tindakan Chanyeol selama ini. Kris bahkan lebih memilih tidur dihotel daripada pulang menemui sang istri. Dengan seorang pria dalam dekapannya, Kris tahu tidak seharusnya ia bertindak menghakimi seperti ini, bagaimana pun juga itu bukan keinginan Baekhyun. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah jelas berselingkuh.

"Kau tidak pulang lagi? Bukankah, istrimu menunggu kepulanganmu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Tao, menarik Kris dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin diam-diam adik brengsekku menemuinya" ujar Kris, bohong. Padahal ia tahu jelas sang adik menghilang sejak kejadian malam itu. Bagaikan tertelan bumi, Chanyeol tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun. Kria bahkan sudah mencoba mencarinya, dikarenakan ia merasa masalahnya haruslah diselesaikan..Bagaimana pun juga adik kurang ajarnya itu, sudah menyentuh miliknya.

"Tidakkah kamu menceraikan dia saja, kris? Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak ingin terus menerus menjadi selingkuhanmu" pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Tao padanya, hanya dibalas pelukan erat Kris. Tao menggertakkan giginya kesal, menyadari sesuatu, dimana ia sangat yakin sekali. Jika Kris sangat mencintai sosok mungil itu.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kris mengangkat sebelah halisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tao berdecak sebal, "Kau mencintainya!" itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Sekarang Tao yakin sekali, jika selama ini ia hanya dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu saja, sialan!

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sayang? Jelas aku mencintai kalian berdua"  
Tao tertawa mengejek mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia hampaskan secara kasar tangan Kris yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Tao memilih menggunakan pakaiannya. Yang segera ditahan oleh Kris, menyadari jika Tao akan meninggalkannya.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa? Sayang, aku mohon jangan bersikap kekanakan" pinta Kris, egois. Mendengar perkataan Kris, Tao tidak sungkan melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kau bilang kekanakan? KAU BILANG AKU KEKANAKAN!? KAU TIDAK SADAR DENGAN UCAPANMU ITU, HAH!" murka Tao, melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya. Deru nafasnya memburu, disaat kedua matanya mulai berair. Merasa sakit hati akan perkataan Kris. "Jika memang kamu hanya mempermainkanku, lebih baik kita sudahi semuanya!" sambungnya, segera berlalu pergi begitu semua pakaiannya melekat ditubuhnya. Tao bahkan tidak perduli ia memakai asal pakaiannya, ia sudah jengah dan jijik berada didekat pria egois seperti Kris.

Kris yang tidak terima akan perkataan Tao yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, segera berlari mengejar sang pujaan. Dengan langkah lebar, dan hanya menggunakan celana kantor, Kris berlari keluar kamarnya, dan segera menarik tangan kurus itu ketika Tao akan memasuki lift. Lalu, mendorong tubuh itu untuk ia himpit diantara dinding juga tubuhnya.

"Lepas, brengsek" desis Tao, menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria didepannya.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan hubungan ini! Aku disini yang memulai, maka aku yang berhak mengakhirinya!" desis Kris, yang langsung mencium kasar bibir Tao. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Tao yang terus mendorong tubuhnya. Dilumatnya kasar bibir itu, menghasilnya ringisan sakit dari Tao yang merasa bibirnya terlalu ditekan kasar oleh Kris.

BRUK

Seketika Kris melepaskan ciumannya, disaat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, lidahnya terasa kelu, melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua mata yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"K-kris.. Kau.." tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun segera melayangkan pukulan kencang kearah wajah pria didepannya. "KAU BAJINGAN!" makinya, yang langsung berlari memasuki lift, mengacuhkan teriakan Kris yang terus memanggilnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya pada lantai lift, isakkan tangis ia keluarkan. Baekhyun selama ini dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah, karena merasa telah mengkhianati suaminya. Akan tetapi, tadi sore ia menemukan sebuah kotak persegi yang berisi kumpulan foto juga surat, yang menceritakan semua sikap buruk Kris. Awalnya ia mengelak, dan tidak mempercayai semua barang bukti itu, akan tetapi disaat ia menemukan alamat hotel juga nomor kamar yang menunjukkan keberadaan Kris juga selingkuhan, sebagai bukti lainnya, atau bisa dikatakan jika Baekhyun ingin melihat langsung bukti nyatanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba mencaritahu, dan berharap apa yang ia liat itu hanyalah kejailan saja, tapi apa yang lihat tadi, dan mendengar semua ucapan Kris dengan sekertaris Kris, Baekhyun sekarang tau. Jika selama ini ia sudah diduakan oleh Kris, yang kembali bersatu dengan mantan kekasih sebelum dirinya.

Ting!

"Apa yang aku katakan, benar, bukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah sejak lama ia tidak mendengarnya, tepatnya sejak malam itu terjadi.

"C-chanyeol" bisik Baekhyun, tidak kuasa menahan isakkan pilunya, mengetahui jika selama ini ia sudah diselingkuhi, jauh sebelum ia diperkosa Chanyeol.

Tidak tega melihat pria yang dicintainya menangis, Chanyeol segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, dan membawa Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Dibisikkannya kata-kata penenang untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak henti mengusap penuh perhatian punggung bergetar itu dengan sayang.

"Lepaskan istriku, Brengsek!" maki Kris, yang datang dengan nafas terengah, sehabis berlari menuruni anak tangga. Rupanya ia pergi menyusul begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Tao yang mungkin akan merasa sakit hati.

Chanyeol hanya melayangkan seringaiannya, melihat sang kakak yang berada didepannya. Seringaiannya semakin lebar, tatkala ia merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya semakin mendesakkan diri kedalam pelukannya. "Sttt, ada aku disini, Baek. Dia tidak akan aku biarkan menyentuhmu" bisiknya, sukses mengundang gertakkan emosi dari Kris yang cemburu melihat istrinya dipeluk mesra pria lain, sekalipun itu oleh adiknya sendiri.

"BAJINGAN! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" teriak Kris, murka. Tanpa sungkan ia berlari mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang segera menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menahan tendangan yang dilayangkan Kris kearah wajahnya, dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol memegang kaki Kris kuat, lalu melempar tubuh itu hingga menabrak sebuah mobil yang tengah terparkir di basement.

"Ukh! Kau-shit!" ringis Kris, merasakan ngilu diseluruh tubuhnya, lemparan tadi sungguhlah kuat, Kris bahkan yakin jika beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah akibat hantaman tadi.

"Lebih baik kau ceraikan Baekhyun, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Tao, kekasihmu itu" tutur Chanyeol, mengejutkan Baekhyun, dan kemurkaan Kris. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Setidaknya aku sangat mencintainya, sejak awal aku dipertemukan olehmu. Jika saja aku tahu kau hanya akan menduakannya, mungkin aku akan nencegah pernikahan kalian, hingga hanya aku yang akan benar-benar menjaganya" sambungnya, semakin menyeringai lebar.

"C-chanyeol" Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung lebar didepannya, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar penuturan tulus pria didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya, Park! Ayah dan Ibu-"

"Mereka bahkan sudah mengatakan agar kau menceraikan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol, memotong ucapan Kris dengan seenaknya. "Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya, begitu melihat Kris tertawa mengejek kearahnya. "Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan buktinya" dan setelahnya terdengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, disusul derap langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya mengetahui jika Tuan Park-lah sosok itu. "A-ayah" gumamnya, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat, melihat tatapan dingin sang Ayah.

"Kau sudah mengecewakan Ayah, Kris" imbuh Tuan Park memulai percakapan. "Ayah menikahkanmu, karena Ayah pikir kau mencintai Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya kamu masih mencintai mantanmu? Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkanBaekhyun, seharusnya kau bukan menikah dengannya, tetapi menikahlah dengan mantanmu" sambungnya,menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku-"

"Sekarang kau ceraikan Baekhyun, atau melanjutkan pernikahan kalian? Akan tetapi menjauhlah dari kehidupan mantanmu itu" Chanyeol melototkan kedua matanya, mendengar pilihan kedua sang Ayah. Kenapa Ayahnya malah memasukkan itu sebagai pilihannya!

"A-ayah!" protes Chanyeol, tidak menyetujui pilihan kedua itu. Kedua matanya langsung bertemu dengan manik cokelat Baekhyun, yang menatapnya lurus. "Aku mencintainya, Ayah!" ujarnya, menunjuk gemas Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam bingung.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu. Bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah menikah" ujar Tuan Park, menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi, pria itu sudah berselingkuh! Dan aku rasa Baekhyun sudah cukup kecewa untuk mau kembali menjadi istrinya, iyakan, Baek?" tanyanya, menatap penuh harap manik sipit itu.

"Berhenti memaksanya, Chanyeol! Baekhyun itu istriku!" sengit Kris, menghampiri Chanyeol, dan ketika akan menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahannya. "Kau tidak ada hak menahannya, brengsek!" desis Kris, menghentakkan lengan sang adik kasar. Melihat pertengkaran kedua putranya, membuat kepala sang Tuan Park pusing.

"Kau saja yang menentukan, Baekhyun. Kau ingin bercerai, atau memperbaiki pernikahan kalian?" tanya Tuan Park, mengejutkan Baekhyun yang tengah melamun entah memikirkan apa. Baekhyun hanya merasa terlalu bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia terima, membuat Baekhyun dirundung pusing pada kepalanya.

"A-aku-" Baekhyun sejenak melemparkan tatapan matanya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh cinta, dan was-was disaat bersamaan. Perasaannya kalut sekarang. Disatu sisi ia merasa kecewa dengan sikap Kris yang menduakan dirinya, namun ia menyayangi sosok itu, bahkan sampai detik ini. Akan tetapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga olehnya, jika ia sejujurnya sangat tertarik pada Chanyeol semenjak ia dipertemukan dengan adik Kris itu.

"Baekhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi. Aku berjanji, sayang. Aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku" pinta Kris, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Bingung untuk memilih mana.

"A-aku.. Kris-" Kris yang mendengar namanya disebut terpekik senang, lalu segera menarik tubuh kurus sang istri, seraya melayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala tersebut.

Chanyeol mencelos sakit, mengetahui pilihan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Menahan emosi yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Chanyeol berlalu dari tempat itu, menghiraukan panggilan sang Ayah yang berulang kali memanggilnya. Hatinya hancur, mengetahui jika Baekhyun begitu mencintai sosok kakaknya. Meskipun sudah disakiti, nyatanya itu semua tidak melunturkan rasa cinta Baekhyun pada Kris.

"ARGHHHHH!" teriaknya, kesal. Menghentikan laju mobilnya, seraya menekan-nekan klakson mobil dengan brutal. "Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!" makinya, seraya menghantamkan kepalanya berulang kali pada setir mobilnya. Tidak perduli jika keningnya mulai memerah serta mengeluarkan setitik darah. Chanyeol terus menghantamkan kepalanya berulang kali. Chanyeol hanya berharap, dengan tindakannya ini dapat membuatnya terkena amnesia, sehingga ia bisa melupakan cinta pertama untuknya. Lambat laun, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sudah berkunang-kunang, pusing. Sampai kedua matanya memberat, Chanyeol sempat mendengar panggilan seseorang yang memanggilnya penuh kekhawatiran.  
.

.

.

.

Tao tertawa mengejek mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia hampaskan secara kasar tangan Kris yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Tao memilih menggunakan pakaiannya. Yang segera ditahan oleh Kris, menyadari jika Tao akan meninggalkannya.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa? Sayang, aku mohon jangan bersikap kekanakan" pinta Kris, egois. Mendengar perkataan Kris, Tao tidak sungkan melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kau bilang kekanakan? KAU BILANG AKU KEKANAKAN!? KAU TIDAK SADAR DENGAN UCAPANMU ITU, HAH!" murka Tao, melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya. Deru nafasnya memburu, disaat kedua matanya mulai berair. Merasa sakit hati akan perkataan Kris. "Jika memang kamu hanya mempermainkanku, lebih baik kita sudahi semuanya!" sambungnya, segera berlalu pergi begitu semua pakaiannya melekat ditubuhnya. Tao bahkan tidak perduli ia memakai asal pakaiannya, ia sudah jengah dan jijik berada didekat pria egois seperti Kris.

Kris yang tidak terima akan perkataan Tao yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, segera berlari mengejar sang pujaan. Dengan langkah lebar, dan hanya menggunakan celana kantor, Kris berlari keluar kamarnya, dan segera menarik tangan kurus itu ketika Tao akan memasuki lift. Lalu, mendorong tubuh itu untuk ia himpit diantara dinding juga tubuhnya.

"Lepas, brengsek" desis Tao, menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria didepannya.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan hubungan ini! Aku disini yang memulai, maka aku yang berhak mengakhirinya!" desis Kris, yang langsung mencium kasar bibir Tao. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Tao yang terus mendorong tubuhnya. Dilumatnya kasar bibir itu, menghasilnya ringisan sakit dari Tao yang merasa bibirnya terlalu ditekan kasar oleh Kris.

BRUK

Seketika Kris melepaskan ciumannya, disaat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, lidahnya terasa kelu, melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua mata yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"K-kris.. Kau.." tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun segera melayangkan pukulan kencang kearah wajah pria didepannya. "KAU BAJINGAN!" makinya, yang langsung berlari memasuki lift, mengacuhkan teriakan Kris yang terus memanggilnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya pada lantai lift, isakkan tangis ia keluarkan. Baekhyun selama ini dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah, karena merasa telah mengkhianati suaminya. Akan tetapi, tadi sore ia menemukan sebuah kotak persegi yang berisi kumpulan foto juga surat, yang menceritakan semua sikap buruk Kris. Awalnya ia mengelak, dan tidak mempercayai semua barang bukti itu, akan tetapi disaat ia menemukan alamat hotel juga nomor kamar yang menunjukkan keberadaan Kris juga selingkuhan, sebagai bukti lainnya, atau bisa dikatakan jika Baekhyun ingin melihat langsung bukti nyatanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba mencaritahu, dan berharap apa yang ia liat itu hanyalah kejailan saja, tapi apa yang lihat tadi, dan mendengar semua ucapan Kris dengan sekertaris Kris, Baekhyun sekarang tau. Jika selama ini ia sudah diduakan oleh Kris, yang kembali bersatu dengan mantan kekasih sebelum dirinya.

Ting!

"Apa yang aku katakan, benar, bukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah sejak lama ia tidak mendengarnya, tepatnya sejak malam itu terjadi.

"C-chanyeol" bisik Baekhyun, tidak kuasa menahan isakkan pilunya, mengetahui jika selama ini ia sudah diselingkuhi, jauh sebelum ia diperkosa Chanyeol.

Tidak tega melihat pria yang dicintainya menangis, Chanyeol segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, dan membawa Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Dibisikkannya kata-kata penenang untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak henti mengusap penuh perhatian punggung bergetar itu dengan sayang.

"Lepaskan istriku, Brengsek!" maki Kris, yang datang dengan nafas terengah, sehabis berlari menuruni anak tangga. Rupanya ia pergi menyusul begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Tao yang mungkin akan merasa sakit hati.

Chanyeol hanya melayangkan seringaiannya, melihat sang kakak yang berada didepannya. Seringaiannya semakin lebar, tatkala ia merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya semakin mendesakkan diri kedalam pelukannya. "Sttt, ada aku disini, Baek. Dia tidak akan aku biarkan menyentuhmu" bisiknya, sukses mengundang gertakkan emosi dari Kris yang cemburu melihat istrinya dipeluk mesra pria lain, sekalipun itu oleh adiknya sendiri.

"BAJINGAN! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" teriak Kris, murka. Tanpa sungkan ia berlari mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang segera menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menahan tendangan yang dilayangkan Kris kearah wajahnya, dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol memegang kaki Kris kuat, lalu melempar tubuh itu hingga menabrak sebuah mobil yang tengah terparkir di basement.

"Ukh! Kau-shit!" ringis Kris, merasakan ngilu diseluruh tubuhnya, lemparan tadi sungguhlah kuat, Kris bahkan yakin jika beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah akibat hantaman tadi.

"Lebih baik kau ceraikan Baekhyun, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Tao, kekasihmu itu" tutur Chanyeol, mengejutkan Baekhyun, dan kemurkaan Kris. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Setidaknya aku sangat mencintainya, sejak awal aku dipertemukan olehmu. Jika saja aku tahu kau hanya akan menduakannya, mungkin aku akan nencegah pernikahan kalian, hingga hanya aku yang akan benar-benar menjaganya" sambungnya, semakin menyeringai lebar.

"C-chanyeol" Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung lebar didepannya, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar penuturan tulus pria didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya, Park! Ayah dan Ibu-"

"Mereka bahkan sudah mengatakan agar kau menceraikan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol, memotong ucapan Kris dengan seenaknya. "Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya, begitu melihat Kris tertawa mengejek kearahnya. "Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan buktinya" dan setelahnya terdengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, disusul derap langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya mengetahui jika Tuan Park-lah sosok itu. "A-ayah" gumamnya, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat, melihat tatapan dingin sang Ayah.

"Kau sudah mengecewakan Ayah, Kris" imbuh Tuan Park memulai percakapan. "Ayah menikahkanmu, karena Ayah pikir kau mencintai Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya kamu masih mencintai mantanmu? Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkanBaekhyun, seharusnya kau bukan menikah dengannya, tetapi menikahlah dengan mantanmu" sambungnya,menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku-"

"Sekarang kau ceraikan Baekhyun, atau melanjutkan pernikahan kalian? Akan tetapi menjauhlah dari kehidupan mantanmu itu" Chanyeol melototkan kedua matanya, mendengar pilihan kedua sang Ayah. Kenapa Ayahnya malah memasukkan itu sebagai pilihannya!

"A-ayah!" protes Chanyeol, tidak menyetujui pilihan kedua itu. Kedua matanya langsung bertemu dengan manik cokelat Baekhyun, yang menatapnya lurus. "Aku mencintainya, Ayah!" ujarnya, menunjuk gemas Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam bingung.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu. Bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah menikah" ujar Tuan Park, menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi, pria itu sudah berselingkuh! Dan aku rasa Baekhyun sudah cukup kecewa untuk mau kembali menjadi istrinya, iyakan, Baek?" tanyanya, menatap penuh harap manik sipit itu.

"Berhenti memaksanya, Chanyeol! Baekhyun itu istriku!" sengit Kris, menghampiri Chanyeol, dan ketika akan menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahannya. "Kau tidak ada hak menahannya, brengsek!" desis Kris, menghentakkan lengan sang adik kasar. Melihat pertengkaran kedua putranya, membuat kepala sang Tuan Park pusing.

"Kau saja yang menentukan, Baekhyun. Kau ingin bercerai, atau memperbaiki pernikahan kalian?" tanya Tuan Park, mengejutkan Baekhyun yang tengah melamun entah memikirkan apa. Baekhyun hanya merasa terlalu bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia terima, membuat Baekhyun dirundung pusing pada kepalanya.

"A-aku-" Baekhyun sejenak melemparkan tatapan matanya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh cinta, dan was-was disaat bersamaan. Perasaannya kalut sekarang. Disatu sisi ia merasa kecewa dengan sikap Kris yang menduakan dirinya, namun ia menyayangi sosok itu, bahkan sampai detik ini. Akan tetapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga olehnya, jika ia sejujurnya sangat tertarik pada Chanyeol semenjak ia dipertemukan dengan adik Kris itu.

"Baekhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi. Aku berjanji, sayang. Aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku" pinta Kris, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Bingung untuk memilih mana.

"A-aku.. Kris-" Kris yang mendengar namanya disebut terpekik senang, lalu segera menarik tubuh kurus sang istri, seraya melayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala tersebut.

Chanyeol mencelos sakit, mengetahui pilihan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Menahan emosi yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Chanyeol berlalu dari tempat itu, menghiraukan panggilan sang Ayah yang berulang kali memanggilnya. Hatinya hancur, mengetahui jika Baekhyun begitu mencintai sosok kakaknya. Meskipun sudah disakiti, nyatanya itu semua tidak melunturkan rasa cinta Baekhyun pada Kris.

"ARGHHHHH!" teriaknya, kesal. Menghentikan laju mobilnya, seraya menekan-nekan klakson mobil dengan brutal. "Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!" makinya, seraya menghantamkan kepalanya berulang kali pada setir mobilnya. Tidak perduli jika keningnya mulai memerah serta mengeluarkan setitik darah. Chanyeol terus menghantamkan kepalanya berulang kali. Chanyeol hanya berharap, dengan tindakannya ini dapat membuatnya terkena amnesia, sehingga ia bisa melupakan cinta pertama untuknya. Lambat laun, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sudah berkunang-kunang, pusing. Sampai kedua matanya memberat, Chanyeol sempat mendengar panggilan seseorang yang memanggilnya penuh kekhawatiran.  
.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata putih itu mulai mengerjap, yang disusul dengan terbukanya perlahan kedua mata tersebut. Satu hal yang ditangkap Chanyeol adalah semuanya serba putih, juga selang infus yang menancap pada lengannya. Ketika akan mencabut selang infus, entah kenapa lengannya terasa berat, seakan ada benda yang menahannya. Diliriknya sesuatu itu, yang nyatanya sesosok pria mungil yang tengah tertidur diatas lengannya.

DEGH

Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan degupan jantungnya, mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Diulurnya perlahan tangan berinfus miliknya, Chanyeol lantas mendaratkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap sayang surai kecoklatan itu, sukses mengundang erangan pelan dari sosok itu.

"Hoam~ u-ukh?" Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli melihat ekpresi lucu Baekhyun yang baru bangun tidur. Sangat menggemaskan. Ketika kedua mata itu meliriknya, dengan segera Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya. Berpura-pura masih belum siuman.

"Tadi.. Rasanya ada yang mengusap kepalaku" gumam Baekhyun, menyentuh puncak kepalanya dimana sentuhan tadi terasa. Lalu, diliriknya sosok pria yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya. Baekhyun lantas menatap sendu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kapan kau akan bangun? Sudah hampir seharian ini kau belum bangun, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, lirih, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut rahang tegas itu, "Kau bodoh atau apa, huh? Kenapa pergi disaat aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh!" lanjutnya, sedikit terisak. Mengingat kondisi terakhir Chanyeol yang ia temui dipinggir jalan. Baekhyun yang saat itu meminta Tuan Park untuk menyusul Chanyeol, menemukan mobil sport hitam itu tengah terhenti dipinggir jalan. Baekhyun juga Tuan Park panik, melihat darah keluar dari kening terluka Chanyeol, mengira jika pria jangkung itu mengalami kecelakaan. Segera saja mereka membawa tubuh pingsan Chanyeol kerumah sakit, dan untunglah luka dikeningnya tidak parah, sehingga Chanyeol bisa langsung dibawa pulang, jika sudah siuman nanti.

Akan tetapi, sudah seharian ini Chanyeol belum juga bangun. Membuat dirinya juga keluarga Park lainnya khawatir.

"Kau tahu jawaban apa yang aku berikan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun, masih tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari tubuh lemah itu. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam, menatap lurus tangan besar dalan genggamannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol tengah menahan tawa, melihat ekspresi kesedihan Baekhyun, yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dan ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, disaat Baekhyun kembali menatap wajahnya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan usapan lembut jemari halus itu pada keningnya yang dibalut lilitan perban. Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat, mendapat perlakuan manis pria mungil pujaannya.

"Aku memilih bercerai dengannya. Aku.. merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku, disaat untuk pertama kalinya Kris mengenalkanku padamu lima tahun lalu. Entah kenapa aku begitu mengagumi sosokmu kala itu, yang begitu rajin juga pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran. Aku-merasa kagum,-" Chanyeol dengan seksama mendengarkan tiap kata yang dikeluarkan sosok mungil itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menyunggingkan senyuman lebar mendengar penuturan pria itu yang ternyata menganggumi sosoknya jauh sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Dan Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun, tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sekarang tengah memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum sangat lebar.

Baekhyun yang tahu jika Chanyeol sudah sadar, dan ternyata ia tengah dikerjai, segera saja mencubit lengan besar itu kesal. Sukses mengundang pekikkan kesakitan Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau mencubitku, Baek!" tanya Chanyeol, mengusap brutal bekas cubitan itu terasa. "Ini sakit, tahu" gumamnya, diabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sebal, seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau menyebalkan! Siapa suruh membohongiku! Aku sudah seperti orang bodoh, berbicara seorang diri" sungut Baekhyun, menatap sengit manik hitam Chanyeol, yang kini tertawa lebar.

"Siapa juga yang memintamu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya balik Chanyeol, mengundang geraman kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau!" geram Baekhyun, memilih mencubit kesal lengan itu, lalu beranjak pergi. Sialan! Seharusnya ia tahu jika Chanyeol akan selalu menyebalkan apapun kondisinya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, begitu melihat sosok mungil itu pergi.

"Menjauh, sejauh-jauhnya dari orang tidak tahu diri sepertimu!" jawaban ketus Baekhyun, mengundang gelak tawa Chanyeol, yang merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Jangan marah, Baek~ Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini cantik-cantik tapi pundungan ya?" tanya Chanyeol memilih beranjak bangun, lalu mencabut begitu saja infusan ditangannya, membuatnya meringis perih. "Auh!" ringisnya.

Tidak dihiraukannya darah yang menetes perlahan dari luka sobek ditangannya, Chanyeol segara menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang akan keluar, dikuncinya rapat pintu itu, lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun yang menatapnya terkejut.

"C-chanyeol! Astaga, kau- aishh!" runtuk Baekhyun, melihat darah yang berceceran dilantai. Dan ketika ia akan mengambil tissu didalam tas kecilnya, wajahnya sudah ditengadahkan oleh sebuah tangan, disusul oleh sebuah benda lunak yang mengapit bibirnya lembut namun menuntut.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan selalu terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol. Beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin ia akan menolak atau bersikap pasif, tidak membalas ciuman, akan tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun malah membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah menuntut. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah melingkari leher jenjang Chanyeol.

"Hmph~ Umphh~" lengguh Baekhyun, begitu lidahnya diperlintir, juga dihisap kencang Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin menekan tubuh mungil itu merapat pada pintu kamarnya, disaat Chanyeol mulai mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap sensual tiap jengkal tubuh mulus Baekhyun dari balik kaosnya.

"Angh~ ahh, Yeolhh~" lengguh Baekhyun, yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah, kedua matanya menyayu, dan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh pria didepannya.

"Mau melakukannya denganku, cantik?" tanya Chanyeol, mengulum gemas telinga memerah itu, sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah memelintir niple Baekhyun yang sudah menegak.

"A-aku-"

DOK DOK DOK!

Suara ketukkan brutal menyadarkan keduanya. Chanyeol dengan geram melayangkan tatapan nyalang ke arah pintu, merasa kesal acara bersenang-senangnya terganggu. Berbeda Baekhyun yang merasa malu, sampai wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga. Chanyeol dibuat gemas melihat tingkah lucu pujaannya.

DOK DOK DOK!

Ketukan brutal kembali terdengar, yang dengan segera Chanyeol bukakkan pintu itu, dimana sebuah pisau tertodong kearahnya. Keduanya terkejut dan menatap horror pisau tersebut. Kris menyeringai lebar melihat tatapan ketakutan kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Menikmati waktu kalian, hm?" tanya Kris, menggertakkan giginya marah, melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Tidak usah bertanya pun, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang baru saja dilakukan dua pria didepannya.

"K-kris" gumam Baekhyun, ketakutan melihat sorot dingin juga marah yang dilayangkan mantan suaminya kearah dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah mundur, begitu Kris memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, yang memasang badan untuk melindungi Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya. Dan ia semakin was-was ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Kau mau apa, Kris! Keluar dari kamarku!" desis Chanyeol, semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kris tidak juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa pulang milikku" sahut Kris, yang segera melayangkan tendangan kencang kearah bahu kiri sang adik, hingga membuat tubuh itu menabrak ranjang rumah sakit. Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakkan tiba-tiba Kris, dan disaat ia akan menghampiri Chanyeol, lengannya sudah dicekal oleh Kris.

"L-lepas, Kris!" pinta Baekhyun, yang dibalas tamparan yang mendarat dipipi putihnya. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya akan perlakuan kasar Kris padanya.

"Kau istriku, sudah seharusnya kau ikut denganku. Bukan dengan pria lain. Ayo, kita pulang. Kita akan pergi dari Negeri ini dan menetap di Paris. Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi" penuturan Kris, mengejutkan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol, melihat gelengan lemah yang dilakukan Baekhyun, Kris mengeraskan rahangnya.

"A-aku tidak mau.. A-aku sudah b-bukan ist-Akh!" Baekhyun terpekik sakit begitu dengan seenaknya Kris menyayat tangannya.

"BEDEBAH KAU, KRIS!" teriak Chanyeol, segera memukul rahang sang kakak kencang. Lalu dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh Kris yang tersungkur itu, lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kearah wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Beraninya.. BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI BAEKHYUN!" dan disaat ia akan memukul kembali, Kris dengan seenaknya menusukkan pisau ditangannya kearah paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjerit ngeri melihat tindakan kasar Kris.

"Akhhh!" ringis Chanyeol kesakitan, yang disusul tendangan kencang mengenai ulu hatinya. Seketika tubuh jangkung Chanyeol menabrak dinding kamar.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun, segera menekan-nekan tombol darurat yang berada diatas ranjang. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan anarkis Kris, ia harus segera meminta bantuan. "Ukh!" sepasang tangan milik Kris mencekik lehernya kuat, ia bahkan nyaris tidak merasakan udara memasukki kerongkongannya. Cekikkan Kris sangatlah kuat, Baekhyun bahkan sudah berada dalam posisi tertidur lemah, dengan wajah memucat, dikarenakan kekurang asupan oksigen.

Chanyeol yang melihat tindakkan sang kakak yang mencoba membunuh Baekhyun, dengan segera menarik tubuh Kris untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Namun, belum juga ia berhasil menggapai tubuh mungil yang tengah sekarat itu, sebuah tusukkan kembali menghantam punggungnya. "Akh!" pekiknya, disusul muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulut juga hidung.

Bagaikan sudah tidak memiliki akal juga hati nurani, Kris menusukkan kembali pisau ditangannya ditempat yang sama. Disaat akan kembali menghunuskan pisau untuk ketiga kalinya sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkannya. Giginya bergemeletuk kesal, melihat sang adik masih saja bisa melawan.

"Aku-ukh! T-tidak akan-hhh-m-membiarkanmu-membunuhku!" dan dengan itu, Chanyeol membalikkan posisi pisau yang akan menusuk dadanya untuk kembali mengarah pada Kris. Baik Kris juga Chanyeol berusaha mendorong pisau itu untuk menjauh dari tubuh mereka. Bahkan disaat pihak keamanan sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar, keduanya masih mempertahankan posisi seperti tadi. Sampai akhirnya disaat Kris lengah dikarenakan kehadiran sosok Tao yang menatapnya terkejut diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menyaksikan perkelahiannya. Saat itu pisau ditangan keduanya mendarat tepat dijantung Kris. Seketika waktu seperti berjalan lambat bagi Chanyeol, melihat tubuh sang kakak secara perlahan tumbang keatas lantai rumah sakit.

"KRISSSSS" teriak, Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh sekarat sang kakak yang terus memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "A-aku.. KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT BAWA KAKAKKU KE UGD!" teriaknya, menatap nyalang beberapa Dokter juga perawat yang ada pintu kamarnya.

"C-chanyeol" panggilan lirih dari Baekhyun, menyadarkan dirinya yang akan mengikuti para suster, ia nyaris saja melupakan sosok sekarat Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika luka ditubuhnya jauh lebih banyak disaat darah tidak henti keluar dari luka lebar dipunggungnya. beberapa perawat bahkan memintanya untuk ikut diobati, disaat Chanyeol lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Baekhyun yang terlihat kepayahan dalam bernafas.

Disaat sibuk mengurus Baekhyun yang tengah ditangani oleh para suster, Chanyeol yang merasa sangat pusing, efek kehilangan banyak darahnya, akhirnya jatuh pingsan, tepat disaat Tuan dan Nyonya Park menginjakkan kaki dilantai rumah sakit.  
.

.

.

_ TBC _

Mohon maaf buat kalian yang sempat terkecoh sama nota yang aku tulis dichap kemarin..

chap depan end..

dan maksih buat kalian yang udah ngefollow juga memfav ffku, aku gak tau banyaak yang antusias.. gak maslah kalau kalian hanya melakukan itu, sebab melihat jumlah follower ffku saja sudah membuatku senang, thanks ya..

oh ya, aku minta karna gak update ff rain, masih setengah jadi..

oke akhir kata, mohon beri tanggapannya ^^


End file.
